


Did I miss something?

by TheStartOfABigMistake



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Study, I spend ran beta reading this, Light Angst, Memory Loss, Minor Swearing, Possessive Behavior, again I think, dudu du du, everything is platonic, i think, idk what that means, idk what this is man, its 4 am dont judge me, its so weird, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStartOfABigMistake/pseuds/TheStartOfABigMistake
Summary: Phil had changed, Techno's not sure what happened.If any of the CC say they're uncomfortable with these kinds of stories I'll take it down immediately!
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Waston
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	Did I miss something?

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly hate this fic so much, it's like I played five rounds of Scrabble on my keyboard.
> 
> This is also all strictly the roleplay stuff, not any real life actual whatever.
> 
> Can someone help me with trigger warnings? I don't know if this story has anything that could be triggering but if it does I need to be informed immediately!

Technoblade had known Philza practically his whole life, he was the only person he could trust, the only person who treats Techno like a person.

He had first seen Phil in the Nether when he was just a child, the piglin had caught sight of Phil from a distance, and he had been drawn to him because his hair looked like gold, but Techno kept a safe distance from the man, he was alive, and if it breathes its deadly.

But despite that when he walked through a tall thing that was black and another color he'd never seen before, he only hesitated slightly before following him, and after a few nauseating seconds, it felt like Techno was in a whole new world, little did he know he actually was, the first thing Techno noticed about this new place was how it was much colder than the other place, then how everything was so beautiful, including Phil.

Phil had noticed him almost immediately after he went through himself, but surprisingly, Phil didn't kill him, instead he spoke to him with a soft voice, asking him why he went trough, and where his family was, he spoke the same language as the other voices in Tecnho's head, but the accent was different, that was something that fascinated him, though Techno had a hard time speaking the language himself, he was still able to communicate to Phil that he didn't have a family and he didn't want to go back to the Nether, and Phil decided that he couldn't leave a child on his own so he took him in, Techno didn't understand why he trusted Phil so quickly, but he never regretted it.

Techno hardly ever saw Phil angry, he always stay strangely calm in stressful situations, a perfect example of that was when he nearly killed Wil while sparing when the voices demanded it, he had expected to get slapped, or yelled at, or disowned, or something along those lines, but the only physical contact was a gentle hand on his shoulder, and Phil had spoke calmly, asking what had happened and why he did what he did.

That was the day Techno found out having evil voices that constantly demanded violence and blood isn't normal. Though Phil didn’t exactly know what to do about the voices, he did his best to help Techno deal with them, like helping him calm down when they were too loud, or placing a firm hand on his shoulder to keep him grounded when he might do something he'll regret. (He wouldn't find out until years later that Phil had actually been doing research to find a way to get rid of them.)

Phil, in Techno's mind, was like if the emotion of happiness was a person, it's not like he was happy 24/7, but he was optimistic, and he more often than not, could be seen with a smile on his face, and he had one of those smiles that when you saw it, it made you smile. He would literately go trough hell and back with a smile, or laughing at a stupid joke one of his stupid kids told.

He remembers when Phil died in his hardcore world after five years, he had smiled trough the pain.

When Techno had started competing in Minecraft Monday Phil had looked at him with nothing but pride in his eyes, even when he didn't win, and when they teamed together Phil had said it was one the best days of his life.

Techno wonders when Phil started changing.

It was easy to assume it was when he joined the Dream SMP and immediately had to kill his own son, but thinking back there may've been signs of the change that Techno just hadn't really noticed at the time.

When Wilbur and Tommy joined to the Dream SMP they sent hand written letters to Philza letting him know how things were going, when Techno got a letter labeled for him specifically, to say he was worried is an understatement, and he had good reason to be, L'Manburg had ran an election, and apparently, Jschlatt had rigged the votes, and had kicked Wilbur and Tommy out of their own country, they needed help, Techno's assistant. He didn't understand how Schlatt had managed to rig the votes without anyone noticing, but Wil wouldn't lie to him, so he didn't question it.

When Techno had informed Phil about everything and that he was gonna go help his brothers, he had caught a weird look in his eyes, but it was gone too quickly for him to figure out what it was. The night before he was to leave Phil had quietly told Techno he didn't want him to go, when Techno asked why he said he had a really bad feeling about it, to which Techno had replied that if something terrible was gonna happen to the SMP or L'Manburg Wil and Tommy were going to be there to experience it whether Techno was there or not so he didn't see why it mattered, Phil had seemed like he wanted to say more, but he decided against it.

That morning, when he was all prepared to leave, Phil had hugged him tighter than he ever had before, and when he pulled away, it was the first time Techno had ever seen disappointment in his eyes, though he actually wasn't sure if it was directed at him or someone else.

After Philza joined and everything calmed down from the explosion and Withers, Techno almost felt like Phil was avoiding him, but then they ran into each other on the prime path things seemed fine, Phil seemed completely unfazed by the fact he'd just murdered his son.

Things were kinda okay for a while after that, Techno had gone into retirement, Phil had helped get Hubert and the skeleton to his new base, Phil helped make a turtle and bee farm, things weren't fantastic, but it could've been worse.

And then came the Butcher Army, of course, he had to jinx himself, even though he had sworn off violence, to be fair it was self defense, Techno could've easily taken all four of the members of the army, he should've expected Quackity would get a hold of his beloved horse Carl, he had no choice, he had to give himself up, he couldn't risk losing Carl.

After a very awkward uber, they eventually made it to L'manburg, Phil had been put on house arrest, Techno felt angry for Phil, and he knew Phil was angry for him. Techno was glad he brought a Totem of Undying when Tubbo explained that he wasn't going to trial, rather it was an execution, the anvil hurt like a bitch, but he was alive, and he was able to climb out of the cage they had trapped him in and get away with Carl relatively safely, he had a little run in with Quackity, but that was no big deal, and he owned Dream a favor as he had helped him out, but what's the worst that could happen?

Techno had been trying to form a plan to save Phil, but it was hard to concentrate with the obnoxious raccoon that had decided to make himself at home in Techno's base, (he was kinda a okay teammate though.)

Conveniently, it ended up not mattering that Techno couldn't make a plan as Phil had managed to break the ankle monitor, and was able to get out of L'Manburg without any trouble, that was when Techno started noticing something had changed with Phil.

Phil would seem cold and distant whenever Tommy was around, Tommy must've noticed it too, as he typically tried to avoid him, and when he was around him he seemed wary, Techno had no idea what to do about it, he loved Phil dearly, and was sure he didn't know of the shit Tommy had went through, and if he did a part of him wondered if he would even care, he felt like an asshole for even thinking that, of course he would care.

That problem was fixed pretty quickly as Tommy betrays him, again, right when Techno starting thinking he could trust him, Techno's not surprised if he's being honest, but everything just happened so fast, one minute Tommy is telling Tubbo the discs are worth more than him, then the next he's saying he can't leave 'his Tubbo.'

The betrayal had affected him more than he had expected it to, he felt like a fool, he felt used, _again,_ he's not sure why he thought Tommy had changed, he's not sure why he thought Tommy would ever see him as anything other than a weapon.

He barely had time to explain to Phil what had happened before Dream was there to discuss their plan for the fate of L'Manburg, and if looks could kill, Dream would've been dead on the spot from the glare Phil had sent the homeless man when he saw him, Dream either didn't see it, or just didn't care.

After Dream left, and the sun went down, the duo settled down for the night, and sat next to the fire eating dinner, it was mostly silent until Phil spoke "I don't think you should do it."

"Huh?" Techno asked, having been zoned out and not catching the first half.

"Blowing up L'Manburg. I don't think you should do it." ''Wha-Why not? I thought you agreed with me, down with the government.''

"No, I am, I just... It feels like a death wish. They'll probably be like twenty people against you, and what if Dream has a trick up his sleeve? You could just give Dream the Withers, and you could stay here where it's safe."

"And let him have all the fun? Absolutely not." Techno said immediately, then paused, a bit confused as to why Phil seemed so against the idea, "Technoblade never dies." He says hoping it'll help Phil feel better about whatever’s making him upset.

"Techno." Phil says sternly, giving him a look that clearly says ' _Please be serious.'_

"Well. I still have three lives, even if one of their guys do manage to get me I'll just respawn back here."

"But Dream still knows where you are, if they get you once, Dream could get you twice."

Techno doesn't think when he says "That's not exclusive to this. He could do that any time." Phil's eyes widen, processing his words, and all Techno can think is _I fucked up.'_ Or maybe that was the voices saying that.

Phil suddenly shot up from his seat, looking around frantically, "We need to leave."

Techno shot from his own seat, "What? No, this is my house!" Phil looked at him, he looked more angry than Techno had ever seen, it almost made Techno flinch,

"Houses are supposed to keep you safe." He shot back.

"Dream's not gonna kill me. He's a coward."

It seemed Phil hadn't even heard him as he thought hard about something, he looked back at Techno placing his hands on his shoulders, he almost had a crazed look in his eyes, it reminded Techno of the last few months Wilbur were alive, "We should leave, not the house, we should leave this server, go back home, forget any of this ever happened, I can fish, you can farm potatoes, and we won't had to worry about anyone hurting you ever again!"

Techno blinked. _What?_ How did he come up with that solution? Did he miss a whole character arc or something? This feels so sudden, "Uh... Phil, I-I'm not gonna lie, you're kinda scaring me."

Phil's eyes soften, then suddenly Techno was being pulled into a hug, Phil holding him so tightly like he was gonna disappear if he didn't, Techno's certain he's never been more confused than he is right at this moment.

"Phil?" He asks quietly, Phil only held him tighter,

"Techno please, I can't do this again."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't... I _won't_ lose you again..."

**Author's Note:**

> Ps he'd not referring to when Techno left to join the SMP.  
> It's a cliff hanger or something.
> 
> I totally didn't do that because I wanted to be done writing and realized I didn't have a conclusion. Nope.
> 
> With all the gaps in this story you would've thought I took months to write it.
> 
> I don't like this story so if you did please give me positive feedback!


End file.
